Hannah Fisher
Hannah Fisher 'D. O. B: '''02/14/95 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''Odessa, Texas '''Occupation: '''Student '''Power (If DNA Alternate): 'Hemokinesis Personality Hannah is a very quiet and kind hearted person. She believes that all creatures whether very small or very large is a life no the less and should be treated with respect and dignity. She will often go out of her way to help others even if the person has treated her badly in the past. She’ll never cause confrontations or even stick up for herself (or anyone for that matter) and will often just let any anger she has build up until she either cries or writes it down in her journal. Hannah is a very religious person. She’ll always follow the rules and do what she’s asked to. She chooses to stay away from boys knowing that most boys her age cannot control themselves. She isn’t a fan of large groups preferring to stay with a small group of frien History Hannah may have been born on Valentine’s Day but, there was little love in her household growing up. Her mother was an alcoholic and her dad was not only a criminal but, an abusive man. Neither of them particularly showed any care for the child once she was old enough to walk and speak. She would go days without eating and even longer without love or companionship. This is when she “met” Alyson. Alyson kept Hannah company and showed her ways to have fun. This ways often led to her getting in trouble with her father. Hannah didn’t like getting “punished” but, Alyson would always convince her to continue these actions. One night her mother had passed out drunk earlier than usual when her father returned home in a rage filled state to see Hanna drawing on the walls. While her father angrily charged at her Alyson managed to protect her with a fun trick she had learned. Her father quickly slammed to the floor not knowing what to do she dialed 911. The ambulances quickly arrived to cart her father off to the hospital. While there the EMT’s instructed the police to get to the scene. While there the police learned that not only was her father abusing her and her mother but, he had been selling various narcotics. He was arrested at the hospital leaving Hannah with just her mother. Knowing that she couldn’t be left in the care of her mother she was taken away and given to her only remaining family members her uncle Terry and his new wife Terri. The young couple had no idea what to do with a 6 year old girl. They had thrown out all thoughts of having a child after they learned that Terri would never be able to have one. After the initial reluctance of this the couple saw this as a gift from god that they were both very thankful for. Initially Hannah was very untrusting of the two relying mostly on Alyson for company. This began to change however as she learned that her new guardians were very caring, loving and especially fun. Life from then on became very normal for Hannah being a very normal. She along with her aunt and uncle have recently moved to Odessa, Texas. Hannah was very disgruntled about moving and going to a new school and especially starting in the middle of the school year but, there was nothing she could do about it. Theme Song Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:UWFVA